Will It Snow?
by Park hana
Summary: akan ada salju yang hangat untuk malaikat tanpa sayap. Leeteuk and Kibum. Kibum as fairy Snow


**Will it snow?**

**Cast :: Park Jungsoo, and Kibum as fairy Snow**

**Rate ::T**

**Genre :: fiction/fantasy**

**Apakah akan turun salju?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jungsoo duduk di depan jendela besar di ruang tengah, wajahnya mendongak ke atas berharap akan turun salju. Tapi sudah beberapa hari ini menunggu, belum ada salju yang turun. "huhhhh kapan salju akan turun! Peri salju ayo turunkan salju untuk ku!" serunya gusar sambil memainkan kakinya. Merasa hawa dingin makin menusuk, namja itu beralih mendekat ke perapian untuk menghangatkan badan nya "salju nya belum turun tapi suhunya sudah dingin.. hmmm umma appa cepat pulang" gumam nya sambil menjulurkan tangan nya di perapian.

Jungsoo memang sangat menyukai salju karena warna nya yang putih dan bersih, namja yang masih berusia 11 tahun itu kan maniak warna putih. lihat saja di dalam rumah nya, tirai berwarna putih dan semua barang nya berwarna putih.

selain menunggu salju yang belum juga turun, Jungsoo juga menunggu kedua orang tuanya yang dicintainya. Bukankah romantis menikmati turunya salju bersama kedua orang tua? Setelah dirasa tubuhnya menghangat, Jungsoo kembali duduk menatap jendela. Hari pun perlahan berubah gelap.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"hmmm" gumam seorang makhluk yang memiliki sayap kecil sedang duduk di atap rumah Jungsoo "namja ini,berharap sekali salju akan turun." Makhluk kecil bersayap itu kemudian terbang perlahan,mencari celah agar bisa masuk kedalam rumah Jungsoo. Makhluk yang bernama Kibum itu memandang Jungsoo. "sebentar lagi juga orang tua mu akan datang, hmm enak sekali menjadi seperti mu. Memiliki parastampan sekaligus cantik, di cintai, baik hati walau agak sedikit nakal dan manja" gumam Kibum.

"wah! Umma appa lama sekali!" teriak Jungsoo kencang hingga membuat Kibum terpental sambil menutup telinga nya. Kibum memgangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing,melihat Jungsoo yang terus-terusan merengek membuatnya kesal. Kibum terbang cepat ke arah Jungsoo dan menunjukan dirinya di depan namja cantik itu. wajah Jungsoo shock melihat makhluk kecil bersayap. "hya! Tinker Bell!" serunya senang karena bisa melihat peri seperti di film-film.

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya bingung "siapa tadi Tinker Bell? Siapa itu?"

"kau peri? Kau Tinker Bell?"

Kibum mendekat ke wajah Jungsoo. Cantik.. sangat cantik batin Kibum. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya keras "aku Kim Kibum, peri salju yang bertugas menurunkan salju"

Jungsoo mengangguk paham "jadi kau bukan Tinker Bell" ucap Jungsoo polos. Kibum menutup muka nya dengan kedua tangan nya. Agar tidak di anggap Tinker Bell, Kibum menjentikan jarinya. Beberapa serbuk warna putih keluar dan membuat Kibum berubah menjadi sebesar manusia. Jungsoo menatap Kibum kagum "see? Aku bukan Tinker Bell!"

Jungsoo mengangguk "kau tampan sekali, Kibum-ssi" kibum mengangguk bangga. Tentu saja dia tampan. Jarang-jarang seorang peri seperti Kibum menampakan diri di hadapan manusia. Tetapi manusia yang ada di hadapan Kibum berbeda. Padahal banyak kesedihan yang terjadi pada Jungsoo ketika salju turun, orang tuanya jarang bersamanya menghabiskan waktu,mereka sibuk berpergian mengurus perushaan bahkan saat natal Jungsoo selalu sendiri,merasakan dingin nya salju. Bagaimana pun Jungsoo juga manusia dan memiliki rasa benci,tetapi dia sama sekali tidak membenci salju dan malah mengharapkan turun salju. Ada orang yang mencintai salju dengan sangat tulus, orang itu Jungsoo dan mungkin manusia lain seperti nya juga berharap salju turun. "Kibum-ssi kenapa diam?" tanya Jungsoo.

Kibum tersenyum ke arah Jungsoo "lalu apakah salju akan Turun?"tanya Jungsoo lagi. "sepertinya akan turun kalau ada banyak orang yang menyukai salju"

namja itu menatap Kibum dengan mata polos nya " aku menyukai nya Kibum-ssi, sangat menyukainya. Apakah kau mau menurunkan salju?"

Kibum memegang dagunya seperti sedang berfikir "akan ku pikirkan"

"ayolah Kibum-ssi, kau kan peri salju. Ayo turunkan salju!"

"tapi kau harus membantu ku, bantu aku membuat salju terhangat. Kau bisa " Jungsoo mengerutkan kening nya tidak mengerti "salju itu kan dingin bagaimana bisa hangat"

"Cinta.. dengan begitu semua orang akan bisa merasakan salju yang hangat dan bukan salju yang dingin"

"cinta?" ulang Jungsoo yang masih bingung. "cinta mu kepada Tuhan dan tidak pernah berhenti berharap, cintamu kepada kedua orang tuamu meski mereka sibuk dan kau membenci itu tapi kau tetap mencintai orang tuamu dan kecintaan mu terhadap salju"jelas Kibum "jika dengan cinta maka akan ada salju yang hangat untuk semua orang"

"apa itu tugas seorang peri salju membuat salju penuh cinta?"

Kibum mengangguk "ayo kita keluar" Kibum menarik tangan Jungsoo dan membawanya terbang. Sepanjang Kibum terbang, salju-salju turun kebumi dengan indahnya. Salju turun dengan sempurna orang-orang menengadah ke atas melihat salju yang turun sambil pula dengan Jungsoo yang tersenyum senang melihat orang-orang senang dengan turunya salju.

Mata Jungsoo melebar ketika melihat sepasang namja dan yeoja yang di tunggunya sedang berjalan "ah! Umma appa!" serunya. Kibum melihat Jungsoo kebawah sambil tersenyum "terimakasih atas bantuan mu Jungsoo,kau mencipatakan salju yang hangat tahun ini."

"kau yang berbuat banyak, aku kan hanya ikut terbang bersamamu. kibum-ssi, tahun depan aku akan membantu mu lagi"

"bye..bye.." ucap Kibum dan melepaskan tangan nya membuat tubuh Jungsoo terhempas kebawah.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jungsoo merasakan tubuh nya menghangat, dan sesuatu yang lembut mengelus kepalanya,dan mengecupnya dengan perlahan. Mata Jungsoo perlahan tebuka dan melihat umma dan appanya sedang memandanginya yang tertidur "kalian sudah pulang?"

Appa Jungsoo mengangguk "sejak tadi, kau tidur pulas sekali"

namja itu menatap tubuhnya yang terbungkus selimut putih tebal dan sedang tertidur di paha umma nya. Mereka bertiga berada di dekat perapian "kau mimpi apa? Tidur mu lama sekali chagiya" Jungsoo mengingat sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum. Dia beranjak bangun dan menuju jendela besar. "salju turun!" serunya senang "hangat! Salju yang hangat" gumam nya senang dan tersenyum. Sesosok makhluk bersayap terbang di atas dan melambaikan tangan nya ke arah Jungsoo"jadi bukan mimpi ya?" , Jungsoo melambaikan tangan nya dan makhluk itu kemudian menghilang "bye bye Kibum-ssi" bisiknya pelan. Umma dan appa menghampiri anak nya yang masih termangu di dekat jendela.

Umma dan appa itu memeluk Jungsoo dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Jungsoo. "hangat" gumam Jungsoo "maaf kalau selama ini umma dan appa selalu sibuk, umma berterima kasih kau masih mencintai kami meski kami sibuk!" ucap sang umma sambil terisak kecil. Jungsoo berbalik dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya "kenapa lama sekali pulang nya.. "

"maaf, chagiya.. sekarang apa tubuh mu sudah hangat sekarang?" Jungsoo mengangguk polos." Gumawo umma appa, kalian membuat salju tahun ini menjadi hangat"ucap Jungsoo dan tersenyum senang sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"salah" sang appa yang mengoreksi "cinta mu lah yang membuat salju menjadi hangat"

Umma Jungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya "ayo kita makan ramyun!"

"ne!" seru Jungsoo dan appa berbarengan sambil tertawa lepas. Umma Jungsoo berjalan menuju dapur yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan disusul dengan sang appa yang tersenyum sambil menatap istrinya. Sedangkan Jungsoo menoleh ke arah jendela yang menampilkan turun nya salju. Namja itu tersenyum "gumawo Kibum-ssi, berkat mu salju jadi turun dan terasa hangat" gumam nya lalu berlari menyusul kedua orang tua nya

"aku hanya menuruti perintah untuk membuat salju yang hangat, untuk malaikat tanpa sayap" dan salju pun turun perlahan membuat kota seoul berwarna putih.

a/n:: gw ngerasa nih ff gaje setengah mati.. buatnya Cuma dua jam pas istirahat ngajar. Itu pun ngumpet2 . .. -_-" yang mau review silahkan! #bowed


End file.
